RT usamiakihiko I Love you
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: One-shot fanfiction when all of the couples had Twitter. Inspired by "I Like This!" Fanfic.


***Just a crazy ****dribble**** one-shot fic, Inspired by "I Like This!" fic. The differences is, this is Twitter. The Bird. Enjoy ^^ and I wonder why that at-symbol doesn't show up***

usami_akihiko MISAKI_thekan how was last night feels like?  
17 minutes ago via Web

MISAKI_thekan URUSAI! My timeline is public! RT usami_akihiko MISAKI_taka how was last night feels like?  
15 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

usami_akihiko MISAKI_thekan you should make a private account for our talk then *grin*  
14 minutes ago via Web in reply to MISAKI_thekan

MISAKI_thekan as if I will! RT usami_akihiko MISAKI_thekan you should make a private account for our talk then *grin*  
12 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

manaminotakahiro hey you two, what's up? MISAKI_thekan usami_akihiko  
10 minutes ago via SoftBank Mobile Widget

MISAKI_thekan manaminotakahiro NIICHAN! usami_akihiko pisses me off!  
9 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

MISAKI_thekan DM usami_akihiko stop making it public! Niichan's followin' my account!  
9 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

usami_akihiko DM MISAKI_thekan then we'll let him see *grin*  
8 minutes ago via Web in reply to MISAKI_thekan

usami_akihiko manaminotakahiro We do sth fun yesterday  
8 minutes ago via Web in reply to manaminotakahiro

manaminotakahiro usami_akihiko ==;; so that's why those rages up...  
7 minutes ago via SoftBank Mobile Widget

MISAKI_thekan manaminotakahiro NIICHAN! What photo do Usagi-san shows you?  
7 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

manaminotakahiro MISAKI_thekan is it what Usagi-san cooks? It's messed up but still looks delicious. ^^  
6 minutes ago via SoftBank Mobile Widget

MISAKI_thekan usami_akihiko I'll KILL you if you post that BL pic!  
5 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

usami_akihiko MISAKI_thekan teehee *grin* I love you.  
5 minutes ago via web in reply to MISAKI_thekan

devilkamijousensei usami_akihiko JUNAI IS AIRING!  
22 minutes ago via Web

usami_akihiko devilkamijousensei yes I know  
21 minutes ago via Web in reply to devilkamijousensei

devilkamijousensei usami_akihiko that freakin BL still sold well?  
20 minutes ago via Web in reply to usami_akihiko

usami_akihiko devilkamijousensei of course.  
20 minutes ago via web in reply to usami_akihiko

devilkamijousensei speaking of BL... usami_akihiko PLZ STOP PUTTING ME IN THAT S**T! I HAVE A PARTNER ALREADY!  
19 minutes ago via web in reply to usami_akihiko

typhoon_sensei devilkamijousensei is so cute  
19 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

usami_akihiko interesting... devilkamijousensei who's your partner?  
18 minutes ago via web in reply to devilkamijousensei

typhoon_sensei Me. RT usami_akihiko interesting... devilkamijousensei who's your partner?  
18 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

devilkamijousensei typhoon_sensei CUT IT OFF ALREADY! I'M 30! I'M NOT THAT CUTE!  
18 minutes ago via Web in reply to typhoon_sensei

typhoon_sensei devilkamijousensei you're still cute. I you.  
17 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

usami_akihiko o_O twitter love is prohibited typhoon_sensei devilkamijousensei  
15 minutes ago via Web

devilkamijousensei usami_akihiko as if I can resist his energy.  
14 minutes ago via Web in reply to usami_akihiko

typhoon_sensei nah devilkamijousensei what's after dinner? Fireworks? Bath 2gether?  
13 minutes ago via Keitai Mail

devilkamijousensei typhoon_sensei SHUT UP!  
12 minutes ago via Web in reply to typhoon_sensei

miyagisama nothing more than cabbage for dinner...  
36 minutes ago via Web

au_shinobu then if you want, I'll look up a recipe for you, miyagisama  
35 minutes ago via Web in reply to miyagisama

miyagisama that's fine au_shinobu, at least until I turn to a cabbageman...*rant*  
35 minutes ago via Web in reply to au_shinobu

devilkamijousensei au_shinobu YOUR HANDOUT PLEASE!  
34 minutes ago via Web

au_shinobu devilkamijousensei check your email please  
32 minutes ago via Web

devilkamijousensei au_shinobu what's this? A cabbage recipe?  
31 minutes ago via Web

au_shinobu S**T! I SENT THE WRONG DOCUMENT!  
30 minutes ago via Web

miyagisama au_shinobu you send all those cabbage recipes to devilkamijousensei?  
29 minutes ago via Web

au_shinobu devilkamijousensei I'll send you the right one now~! Don't screw me please!  
28 minutes ago via Web in reply to devilkamijousensei

au_shinobu miyagisama ...yes... *faint*  
28 minutes ago via Web in reply to miyagisama

miyagisama au_shinobu I thought you're looking for any proper recipe ==;;  
27 minutes ago via Web in reply to au_shinobu

au_shinobu miyagisama *looking for meat recipes*  
25 minutes ago via Web in reply to miyagisama

miyagisama au_shinobu DO YOUR HANDOUT! devilkamijousensei sorry for this kid...  
23 minutes ago via Web in reply to au_shinobu

devilkamijousensei o_0 miyagisama do you live with au_shinobu?  
21 minutes ago via Web in reply to miyagisama

miyagisama devilkamijousensei yes...  
20 minutes ago via web in reply to devilkamijousensei

devilkamijousensei well... *leaves au_shinobu and miyagisama* but au_shinobu SEND THE RIGHT DOC!  
16 minutes ago via Web in reply to au_shinobu

au_shinobu this time I'll send it right devilkamijousensei!  
15 minutes ago via Web in reply to devilkamijousensei

devilkamijousensei miyagisama are you turned pedophile?  
13 minutes ago via Web in reply to miyagisama

====================== End ===========================


End file.
